


Do I get a codename like Hawkeye and Black Widow?

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Chronicles of a Double Agent [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alternative side story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Viktoria Alkaeva is preparing with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff for their first mission as STRIKE TEAM DELTA. She gets to choose her codename!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I get a codename like Hawkeye and Black Widow?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sample for my original story but at the end I wrote the original differently..! If you want to know how it actually went, you're very welcome to read it here: [Chapter 4: CODE NAME: KITSUNE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3920929/chapters/10763384).
> 
> It's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! (:

Clint smirked exchanging a little look with Natasha, their thoughts clear only to them.

He looked at me then. "It's your first mission with us." He said, then proceeded to explain how it was going to be. "We come in, if lucky, nobody notices us and we grab the swag with no problem, if not, we make sure nobody will remember us. There's no withdrawal plan. Anything goes bad, we flee." He locked eyes with my hazel ones and asked: "Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" I replied quickly nodding my head, with a little doubt on my face.

Natasha noticed it and moved and tilted her head. "You wanna ask something?"

I hesitated. "Well, there's something..." That caught Barton's attention and he listened closely. "Do I get a code name?"

They chuckled both and the redhead nodded. "It's you lucky day, you can choose it now before the mission starts or Clint gives you one." She laughed lightly. 

The ex KGB spy didn't seem that cold hearted person everyone described at SHIELD right now. But I knew from before what was waiting for me when I joined the team. 'Don't underestimate them', I thought, 'they're as deadly as you.'

He smacked her softly on the back and gave a hurt look. "Hey, the code names I give aren't bad." She raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Not always, at least."

"Kitsune." I said after a while of silence.

Barton furrowed his brow. "You sure? I was thinking about 'Kitty Cat' or similar."

Romanoff smiled. "No, I think Kitsune is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
